Dark Temptations
by arcadecat
Summary: The happiest day of Rihan Nura's life suddenly takes a shocking turn as he meets someone that was supped to be impossible to meet. Now everything is upside down and the Nidaime of the Nura Clan will have to make some of the most difficult decisions of his life while keeping the darkness with in him from unraveling to the dark temptations in his path.


I know I said that I would just focus on The Warm Rays until it was done before starting the new story but I really couldn't help it. The Idea popped up and I knew I had to write it. I'm not gona stop writing The Warm Rays though so don't fret. The feel of it will also be a whole lot different from my other story; it is gonna be a bit dark and is not for the faint of heart. Either way, if you are reading this than please, enjoy!

Dark Temptations

Chapter 1: Sinking

_Pat pat pat pat. _The rain was hard and cool as it hit the ground beneath it making the soil a slick hazard. It started after the hole was dug so postponing would be unreasonable. The coffin was quickly prepared and lowered in. When it reached the bottom it started to sink just a little in for the mud was more like quicksand at this point. This was not the first time though, when Rihan Nura had sunk this deep, at least not literally. The first was not a lost battle, or a lost love. No, the first was a meeting, a meeting that was never supposed to happen. The impossible meeting that happened on the happiest day of his life, the day he found out his wife was pregnant.

The smell of all different arrays of food traveled around the room, swirling and mixing with each other. The hunger that had previously loomed was quickly being nourished and faces were now content. This wasn't just any feast in the Nura Gumi household, it was a grand celebration. IT was a celebration to celebrate the pregnancy of Wakana Nura, wife of the Nidaime, Rihan Nura. Talk was loud and full of joy, smiles decorated the room. Each yokai gave praise and congratulations to the ecstatic couple. Rihan never felt such breathtaking bliss before and he could not have asked for it any better. Before his eyes were his overjoyed and trustworthy Night Parade, all of whom he was proud of. In his arms was his most treasured person, Wakana, who could not cease to put a smile on his face, and in her was the start of his father hood, his child. The whole world around him was light and filled with meaning and happiness. The celebration was long but once it ended the yokai that were restless were now to tire to even keep their eyes open. Wakana fell asleep fast in Rihan's arms after they went to bed since it had been such a long day. Rihan on the other hand was full of energy, still excited from the news. Kissing his wife and gently laying her on the futon, Rihan snuck off into the night to walk around to calm himself.

The moon shone brightly, it was completely full and its light hit the ground with a cool and eerie sensation. Rihan walked for a long time until stopping in front of a place quite familiar to him. Walking in the scattered shards of yellow flowed past him in an invisible current. The sways of the Yamabuki branches made them seem alive and made Rihan remember the past. It did not bother him though, not like in the past. The man smirked at the thought of his past self and how he had changed so much. How he would come to this garden with lost hope and look at the blossoms with pained longing. That longing was not felt anymore and memories were just memories now and no longer dreams. Rihan took a deep breath of fresh air thought about the future with pure delight and without regret. As the Nidaime turned to leave feeling that his energy subsided and he now longed for the warmth of his wife he stopped dead in his tracks.

No words. None at all. Rihan was completely speechless as he was consumed with pure shock. Ahead of him was a figure that he could only think of as a ghost. It was real though and the more Rihan looked the more he was sure of it. The flowers flowed around the person and their back was turned to Rihan, making him still skeptical. That changed though as they turned and Rihan's world began to blur a little for it stopped feeling real. The person noticed Rihan and spoke quietly to him but was not whispering. "…It has been awhile, hasn't it? Rihan-sama…" His eyes grew wide and his heart sunk so deep it already felt like it was on the other side of the world. Sinking and sinking, after a long silence Rihan finally replied, "It sure has, Yamabuki…."

Sooo, watcha think? I am not sure if I should continue it or not since it is gonna be a tuffy but a do have a bit of a lay out of whats going to happen. I hoped I shocked you guys and if I do continue it is going to be dark and keep you on your toes so if you are into suspense than look forward to it! Tell me if I should continue or not okay! See ya!


End file.
